Living Dreams
by ILE
Summary: Hannah and Terry meet up before Herbology. One shot!


(A/N: This is just a short fic that I wrote of Hannah Abbott and Terry Boot. Please R+R!)

* * *

By looking outside, you could barely tell that it was Summer time. A thick blanket of gray clouds threatening rain blocked the sun. However, the rain did not come. Instead, there was a light mist falling. The usual bright and lustrous day was not there; it was replaced by dark, gloomy, and uncomfortable weather. The only thing about summer that was there was the heat. The heat rose uncontrollably, and the humidity of the day rose along with it. The ground was beginning to form mud.

A honey-colored hair girl ran outside suddenly. Nearly everyone was in class but her. Hannah Abbott's oceanic eyes looked around the mud-coated grounds, seeing no one else. She sighed a bit. Her lightly tan skin shone lightly as a soft cover of mist fell on her. Her books were held tightly in her arms, so they would not get wet. She had on her uniform, which consisted of a short-sleeved polo shirt, a Hufflepuff tie, and a black skirt.She was carrying her books, because she had no time to put them away.

She had Herbology this up coming period with the Ravenclaws. She liked to arrive to Herbology early so she could talk to Susan. However, today, she was running late from her Defense Against the Dark Arts course earlier. Hannah was never late, and it looked like this was going to be her first time. She had about a minute to get down to Herbology. As Hannah got closer, she slipped on the mud.

All of Hannah's books in her hand fell in the mud. Her bag dropped into the mud too. "No!" she cried. Mud splashed everywhere, and some got on her uniform that she was wearing. She sighed a bit, and fell down onto the ground. Her knees splashed into the mud too as she did. All of her work was now covered in mud. She needed to get it all cleaned up before class. She sighed a bit as she tried to get them out of the mud, and clean them. However, the mud was too sticky.

Terry Boot walked out of the castle to get to Herbology class. Terry had brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. His tan skin shone brightly in the mist. He had on his uniform, which consisted of a short-sleeved polo shirt, a Ravenclaw tie, and long black pants. He noticed Hannah closer towards the greenhouses. She looked like she dropped all of her books in the mud. He ran down to her, not caring about the splashes of mud that came up on him. He reached Hannah in a few seconds, and he looked at her. "What happened?" he asked, as he bent down to help her. His uniform got a bit dirty because of the mud.

Hannah looked up at the person who came over. She smiled as she saw Terry. "Hi Terry," she said, and sighed as she looked down at the mess on the ground. Some of that work was due today, and now it was all splattered with mud. She sighed again. "I was running, and I slipped on the mud", she said, having a hint of disappointment. She sighed as she picked up one book, and cleaned it off with a spell.

Terry looked at Hannah. "Oh, I'm sorry about that, Hannah. Here, let me help you", he said, to Hannah. He picked up the remainder of Hannah's books, and used his wand to clean them all off. He handed them back to Hannah. "There you go," he said, and he stood up.

Hannah smiled as Terry did. "Thanks", she said. She put all of the books back into a pile and stood up. She wiped off her knees, and smiled to Terry, and said, "Thanks again". She looked down at her feet. "So…um…" she said, blushing a bit. She never really talked to Terry, only a few times. She was somewhat nervous around him.

Terry smiled back to Hannah, and said, "You're welcome". He knew that both Hannah and he were late for class. However, for some reason, he did not care. For some reason, he just wanted to stand with her forever. The blonde girl in front of him that he never really talked to was mesmerizing to him. He shook his head after a bit. "Sorry…. um…." he said, blushing.

Hannah looked at him. She looked to the Herbology green houses, then back at him. "So, do you think we should go to the greenhouse?" she asked, as she shifted her books in her arms nervously. She knew that Susan must be worried sick about her. However, she did not really care. All that she cared about was being with Terry. Which was strange, after all, she never really talked to him.

Terry nodded a bit, his blush quickly going away. "Right, good idea," he said, to Hannah. As the two began walking to the greenhouse, he looked around and saw nobody else around. He slowly took his hand, and moved it to hers. After a few seconds, his hand was in hers.

Hannah looked down at her feet. She felt Terry's hand brush against hers, and looked at her hand. She noticed that Terry was holding it. She blushed slightly, and held his. She never really liked anyone before. It looked like she liked Ernie, but she did not. They were just friends. She was glad that Terry held her hand, even though she did not know him that well.

Their height differences were not that great. Terry was tall, almost as tall as some of the other boys. Hannah was a bit shorter than Terry, and was about average height for most girls. Both of them walked into Herbology late. Professor Sprout's back was to the class. Hannah and Terry sat in their seats away from each other. Before they separated, Hannah waved goodbye to Terry. She sat down next to her friend, Susan Bones. Susan looked at Hannah. She asked, "Where were you, Hannah?"

Hannah looked at Susan. "Living one of my many dreams of my life," she said, as she sighed happily.


End file.
